


Only You

by littledumbme



Category: VIXX
Genre: Bad Puns, Fluff, M/M, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledumbme/pseuds/littledumbme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because my answer is you<br/>Because I only think of you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> basically just a place for me to dump cute and fluffy Neo prompts from the tumblr http://otpprompts.tumblr.com.

Hakyeon starts a war.

* * *

 

"Taekwoon!"

Taekwoon almost falls out of bed, and glares when he see's Hakyeon's bright smiling face standing in the threshold of the bedroom. He loves him to death, but Hakyeon is always bright and cheery in the morning; Taekwoon can't fully wake up until after his second cup of coffee.

"Hm?"

Hakyeon strolls over and plops down beside him on the bed. Taekwoon shifts enough to make room, and leans his head on Hakyeon's shoulder.

"Are cats empathetic because they’re feel-ines?"

It takes a few seconds for the words to register in Taekwoon's sleep fogged mind, but once they do, he shoved Hakyeon off the bed. He considers diving back under the covers and capturing the few hours of sleep he has left, but then an idea comes to mind. He glances down at Hakyeon, still on the floor but beaming up at him. With a twitch of his kittenish lips he mutters "I’m emotionally constipated. I haven’t given in a shit for years."

Hakyeon turns into a giggling fit, and Taekwoon takes the opportunity to evacuate the bed and go in search of coffee.

~*~

Arm slide around Taekwoon's waist as he fills his coffee mug with cream and sugar. Small kissed are pressed against the base of his neck, and then lips tickle against his ear.

"Can I Slytherin to your Chamber of Secrets?"

Without missing a beat, Taekwoon turns around in Hakyeon's arms, and stares at him. His eyes twinkle, and Taekwoon takes a second to study the beauty of his freshly dyed red hair.

"Nice try, but my Gryffindor isn’t opening." Taekwoon whispers, and Hakyeon drops his arms, an obvious pout on his face. 

Taekwoon would kiss him, but then he'd be giving in. Hakyeon brought this on himself; and with both of them being extremely competitive, this war could go on for hours. Taekwoon makes his way over to the couch and settles on it, taking a sip of his coffee. Warmth fills his body and he hums in pleasure. Hakyeon sits beside him and turns the tv on; they have a few dramas recorded that they've been meaning to watch.

"I saw a girl yesterdsy who had 12 nipples. Sounds crazy, dozen tit?" Hakyeon chuckles.

Taekwoon almost chokes on his coffee, and fights back the urge to smile. He won't give Hakyeon the satisfaction. Instead he takes the remote and searches for the newest episode of Descendants of The Sun they recorded.

Before pressing play, he mutters "I had a joke about murder that would’ve really killed but I’m sure you’re all sick to death of those."

"Waiting for death takes a lifetime"

~*~

Taekwoon would say he's always aware of his surroundings, except when it comes to three things; children, animals, and cooking. Hakyeon asked him to make pasta for lunch, which was a reasonable request considering he was also in the mood for it. In return, Hakyeon does the dishes that have piled up over the week. They mostly work in silence, until Taekwoon checks to see if the water is boiled.

"Woonie, do you know how to make holy water?"

Taekwoon stares blankly at him, waiting for the cringe worthy moment that's coming.

"You boil the hell out of it."

A puff of air passes Taekwoon's lips, and he allows himself a small smile. He checks the water again, and adds the raw pasta noodles into the pot. Hakyeon sneezes, scaring him half to death and he almost drops the salt shaker into the pot. As he recovers and stir the noodles, he mutters "Are you getting cold? Go stand in the corner, it's 90 degrees."

"Maybe I got sick from the airport... it could be a terminal illness."

Taekwoon ignores him, and finishes the pasta. 

~*~

By the end of the day they're firing puns back and forth from opposite ends of the couch

"Tried to figure out why the sun is so bright, but the answer was way over my head."

"What is a belt made up of watches called? A waist of time."

"They're finally making a movie about clocks. It's about time."

"How does a Japanese dog say hi? Konichihuahua."

"I want to be cremated as it is my last hope for a smoking hot body."

At that, Taekwoon loses it. He covers his face and laughs. This whole day they've been acting ridiculous, and it's the happiest he's been in a long while. It's dark outside, he's tired, and Hakyeon is laughing as well.Everything is perfect.

It takes a while, but they control their laughter and decide to get ready for bed. Once both are showered and cuddled under the covers Taekwoon speaks up.

"You know I love you right."

"Of course," Hakyeon turns over and stares into his feline like eyes, "I love you too."

"Good." Taekwoon smiles, pulling him into a hug, "and by the way, sex while camping is fucking in tents."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got most of the puns from http://justbadpuns.com


End file.
